Hidden Attraction
by Vixen1988
Summary: Oneshot: Amanda Evans hates Randy Orton but does she really.


Amanda Evans was a scriptwriter for WWE. It was her job to hand them out every week. She was beautiful with brown hair and blue eyes. She liked her job she'd been there for a few years now. One person she grew to hate with each passing day was Randy Orton. She couldn't stand him. She was in her office when the door opened. She looked up and saw Randy Orton. He went inside and closed the door.

"Orton can you knock?" She said annoyed.

"I know how much you love when I come visit you." He said walking up to her desk.

"What do you want?"

"How much longer are we gonna play this game?"

"What game would that be?"

"The game where you pretend you don't want me as much as I want you." He said walking around her desk. She scooted out her chair and faced it towards him.

"Randy you're delusional."

"Oh I am huh?"

"Yeah."

"I've seen you when you don't think I'm watching." "The way you look at me in my wrestling gear." "The way you undress me with your eyes."

"Oh my god, you are so egotistical."

"Come on Amanda why are you fighting the attraction between us?"

"There is no attraction between us." "You're attracted to me." "Why don't you bug someone that wants your company?"

"You say you want me to leave but you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He knelt down and reached out to touch her. "What are you doing?"

"Proving it to you." "Close your eyes."

"You are not kissing me."

"I'm not gonna kiss you just close your eyes."

"Will you leave if I do?"

"Yeah." She closed her eyes and felt his hand stroking her cheek. Moving slowly down and caressing her neck. He was inches away from her lips. "You say you don't want me to." He whispered. "Everything about your body says differently." She was fighting to hold back moans as he continued to caress her. "Your lips are quivering, you have goose bumps." He took his hand that wasn't caressing her neck and put it over her heart for a second. "Your heart's beating hard." "You've never thought about me touching you all over your body?" "I have." "The sof- There was a knock at the door breaking Amanda from her trance. She stood up so did Randy.

"Come in." She said. Stephanie Mcmahon walked in.

"Am I interrupting?" She asked.

"No Stephanie I was just leaving." Randy said smirking at Amanda. "Bye Amanda." He left.

"Do you have the scripts for next week ready?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah."

The next day Amanda and Stephanie were having coffee.

"Amanda is something going on between you and Randy Orton?"

"Me and Randy, no."

"I just felt like I was intruding when I came into your office last night."

"I'm actually glad you came he wouldn't leave."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No I can deal with him myself."

"Ok."

"He's so annoying." "He says there's an attraction between us."

"Is there?"

"No."

"Well hopefully he'll get the picture."

"I hope."

A few days later days later she was in her office plies of scripts were on her desk. She was waiting for people to come get copies. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Randy walked in walking up to her desk. "There's the scripts."

"I see them."

"So take one and get out."

"You look beautiful."

"Don't start."

"You seem stressed."

"Leave."

"What's wrong Amanda?"

"Nothing would be wrong if you would just leave."

"Is this about what happened a couple days ago?" She stood up out of her chair with anger in her eyes and shouted.

"God damn it Randy, leave!"

He kissed her suddenly. At first she struggled but eventually kissed him back. He pulled her closer but with the desk between it wasn't as close as he wanted. He started sucking on her neck. "Randy." She moaned. Kissing her again he pushed everything off of her desk. The scripts went everywhere. He climbed over the desk never breaking from Amanda's lips. She took off his shirt. He lifted her up and sat her on the desk kissing her down neck. He unbuttoned her shirt then her bra throwing them both on the floor. Continuing down until he reached her chest. Staying there for a few minutes before kissing his way back up to her mouth. Her hands went from his back slowly his chest. He felt her take off his belt and unzip his pants. Then he felt her hand inside his pants. "Ahhhh." He groaned into her mouth. Breaking from the kiss he put his head back as she kissed his neck. "Amanda." He moaned repeatedly. He stopped her. She pulled everything down the rest of the way. They kissed he laid her on the desk. Moving his hands down he removed her skirt and panties. He slipped inside her. "Mmmm." She moaned. They started moving. "You were definitely worth the wait." He groaned. "Oh Randy." She moaned. "Moan more baby I love it." He groaned. "Oh god Randy, please don't stop." "Why don't you want me to stop?" He asked as he leaned down kissing her neck. "It feels so good." "Do you want me?" He groaned. "Yes." "Say it." They kissed. "I need to hear it." "I want you so bad." She moaned. "I knew it." "Shut up and kiss me." She put her hands on the back of his head pulled him to her and kissed. "Randy, mmm." She moaned against his lips as she gave in. "Oh fucking god, Amanda!" He moaned as he gave in. Laying on top of her he softly kissed her. After they caught there breath they got up and started putting on there clothes.

"Amanda are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." "Happy now?"

"Yeah I know you are to." He kissed her.

"You were great." "Wanna go out sometime?"

"Sure I have to get work."

"Ok see you later, count on it." He left.


End file.
